


Another Halliwell

by ScarletGoddess12



Category: Charmed (TV 1998), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Female Stiles Stilinski, Hybrids, Stiles Stilnski is a Halliwell, Witch Stiles Stilinski, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-05 12:13:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17918597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletGoddess12/pseuds/ScarletGoddess12
Summary: After Noah Stilinski goes in a coma due to doing his duty, saving people, leaves his daughter without family until he wakes up from his coma. 12 year old Stiles then finds out she is adopted and has family in San Francisco.





	Another Halliwell

It's been a week since Noah Stilinski has gone into a coma. He was doing his duties and saving many people when he was hurt pretty badly and has gone into a coma because of his injuries. Stiles is all alone now, her only family member is in a coma, after doing his job and getting life threating injuries. Her best-friend, Scott McCall and his mother, Melissa McCall had moved two years ago to San Francisco. 

One of her Dad's deputies are trying to find if she has any family out there to take her in before she is placed into foster care. But until then, Stiles is staying at the house.

Stiles took a deep breathe before opening the door to her Dad's bedroom and went inside. She then sees a letter on the bed and picks it up, she noticed that her name was on the letter. She looked at it for a few seconds before opening the letter and started reading it.

**Dear Stiles:**

**If you are reading this letter that mean that I'm either dead or in a coma after doing my duty, saving people and I'm sorry that I had to leave you all alone. I need to tell you some important things in this letter that I probably hadn't been able to tell you yet.**

**The first thing that I need to tell you is that I'm not your birth father and Claudia wasn't your birth mother, I'm your uncle and Claudia is your aunt. We had adopted you because you mother had to give you away after you were born. Your birth mother's name is Patty Halliwell, she had three daughters before she had you, meaning you have three older sisters.**

**Your older sisters' names are Prue Halliwell, Piper Halliwell and Phoebe Halliwell. Your real birth name is Pandora Rose Halliwell. Your family lives in San Francisco, the same place that Melissa and Scott moved too.**

**Claudia and I love you so matter, no matter what.**

**Love your Dad, Noah Stilinski (Halliwell).**

Stiles had tears falling down her cheeks and onto the letter after she finished reading it. She didn't care that her father is her uncle and that her mother was her aunt, they loved her like parents and raised her. She loved them like parents and would always love them.

But she was also happy that she still had family out in the world, that she had three older sisters. She always wanted siblings but her parents told her that her mother couldn't have children but she always thought it was her fault that her mother couldn't have any more children after her birth.

* * *

**-Halliwell Manor, San Francisco-**

The house phone starts ringing, Penny Halliwell walks over to it before picking it up and answering it. "Hello, Halliwell Manor."

 _"Is this Penny Halliwell?"_   A voice on the other side of the phone asked.

"Yes, this is Penny Halliwell. How can I help you?" Penny asked.

 _"Hello Mrs. Halliwell, I'm Deputy Johnson. Your son, Noah Stilinski has fallen into a coma after getting life threating injuries doing his duties and his daughter, Stiles needs a place to stay until he wakes up."_   Deputy Johnson told Penny.

"How is Pandora doing?"

_"Stiles is doing fine since she knows her father is going to wake up one day. But she still needs a place to stay until he does wake up."_

"Alright. My eldest granddaughter and I will come to Beacon Hills to get Pandora." Penny told her son's deputy.

"Alright, I'll let Stiles know some family will come and get her, who she will be staying with until her father wakes up." Deputy Johnson. He and Penny Halliwell said their goodbyes before hanging up the phones.

 _'Looks like I need to tell Prue, Piper and Phoebe that they have a little sister, who will be staying with them from now on.'_   Penny thought.

 **...**  
**...**

"Girls, I need to tell you something important." Penny told her three oldest granddaughters.

"What is it, Grams?" Prue asked as she looked at her Grandmother.

"Do you guys remember your uncle?"

"You mean Uncle Noah, the one that lives in Beacon Hills, California?" Phoebe asked.

"Why? Has something happened to him?" Piper asked, worried.

"He is in a coma due to getting bad injures while doing his and now his daughter, Pandora but she likes to go by Stiles, will be moving into the manor will us. But there is something you need to know about Pandora." Penny told her granddaughters.

Prue, Piper and Phoebe was confused at what their Grams were talking about. But it was Prue that asked what they all were thinking. "What do you mean? What is it that we need to know about Pandora?"

Penny sighed before talking. "Pandora is Noah's adoptive daughter but she is your younger half-sister, you have the same mother but different fathers."

They were shocked when their Grams told them that Pandora or as she likes to be called Stiles is their half-sister.

"When is she getting here?" Phoebe asked.

"Prue and I are going to Beacon Hills to get her in three days." Penny said.

* * *

  **-Beacon Hills-**

Stiles went upstairs to the attic, something was pulling her towards the attic for some reason. She opened the attic door before going inside, she then see a big chest and went over to it. She opened the chest to see a letter and big thick book. She grabbed the letter before opening it and started reading the letter.

**Dear Mischief**

**If you are reading this that means that I'm gone and for that I am so sorry. If you don't know yet, you are adopted, Noah is your uncle and his sister, Patty Halliwell is your birth mother. Your mother asked us to raise you since she couldn't for some reason and we agreed.**

**But if you had found this letter that means you found the chest that has this letter and big thick book inside of it. I leave this book for you but please don't open it until you are 13 years old, please.**

**Me and Noah love you as our daughter, nothing will change that.**

**Love your mother, Claudia Stilinski.**

She grabbed the big thick book before leaving the attic with it and the letter. She placed the big thick book in her backpack before along with her letters from her mother and father. She placed her backpack in her closet with her other already packed suitcases.

She then went over to her bed before laying down on it and covering up. She was already told that her Grandmother and one of her older half-sisters were going to be coming to pick her up and take her to San Francisco to living with them in three days. She closed her eyes and soon fell asleep.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf or Charmed.**

**Will it looks like Noah Stilinski is in a coma, leaving his 12 daughter/niece alone and she finds out she is adopted, that she has three older half-sisters along with a grandmother.**

**Timeline:**

**1974 - Prue is born**

**1977 - Piper is born**

**1979 - Phoebe is born**

**1985 - Pandora/Stiles is born**

**1985 - September 28th, Patty died.**


End file.
